An Evening At The Library
by Pikachu1776
Summary: Lettuce leaves her sweater at the cafe, and Pudding is determined to return it to her. But what happens when they are all alone in the library? Rated M for lemon.


Café Mew Mew hustled and bustled with activity. Orders went in and out, dishes were broken (over and over again) and customers ate their desserts like there was no tomorrow. The café was packed until closing time, and the employees had to stay late to clean up. It was just like the good old days, when Tokyo Mew Mew fought of aliens for the sake of the planet. But everything else had changed so much now. Everyone had grown up a little. Pudding was no longer a hyper, acrobatic kid, but rather a maturing 13 year old (who was still pretty hyper). Lettuce was a beautiful 16 year old. Their animal genes had left them long ago, when the aliens took the Mew Aqua back to their home planet. But no matter how much had changed on the outside, they were all still the same on the inside.

By the time they had the café cleaned up, everybody was exhausted it seemed. The employees changed out of their uniforms, and went their separate ways. Lettuce went to the library to read, as usual. However, in her exhaustion, she forgot her sweater in the changing room. Nobody noticed but Pudding, so she decided to bring it to Lettuce at the library.

The library seemed deserted. It looked as though Lettuce and Pudding were the only ones there. The bookshelves were golden in the pools of afternoon sunlight. Pudding walked in and set her bag and the sweater on one of the sitting chairs. Pudding walked through the library in search of Lettuce.

Pudding: Lettuce? Are you here?

Pudding turned a corner to see Lettuce sitting at a table, reading a book.

Lettuce: Pudding? When did you get here?

Pudding: Just a few minutes ago. You left your sweater at the café.

Lettuce: Oh. Well, thank you for bringing it to me.

Pudding blushed. She'd never admit it out loud, but she had a huge crush on Lettuce, ever since they met. Pudding looked over at her favorite Mew Mew. Her sea green hair sparkled in the fading sunlight, and her deep blue eyes were looking into Pudding's. Pudding walked over and sat down next to her. Upon closer inspection, the book Lettuce was reading was a romance novel. That was one of the things Pudding loved about Lettuce. She had a romantic, sensitive side, and was also beautiful and smart.

Lettuce's POV

Lettuce walked out of the café onto the sundrenched street. Her destination, the library, was only about a block away, so she didn't have to walk that far. Lettuce reached the library and found that the librarian had taken off for the day, and stupidly left the door unlocked. She walked past the shelves of books until she got to the section she was looking for: Romance. She picked up one that she had not read yet, and settled down at a nearby table. The reason Lettuce read romance novels was that they reminded her of someone. And speak of the devil, that person had just turned the corner. Lettuce looked up at the sound of her familiar voice, and their eyes met. Lettuce pretended like she didn't see the blush creeping up on Pudding's face.

Pudding walked over and sat next to Lettuce. She took a glance at the book she was reading, and Lettuce suddenly felt embarrassed. Pudding was smiling, though, and that put her at ease. Lettuce continued to read her book, but soon began to feel lusty. She looked at Pudding once again, and put down her book. Their eyes met one last time before Lettuce reached over and joined her lips with Pudding's.

Lettuce opened her eyes for a brief moment to see that Pudding was enjoying the kiss as much as she was. They broke the kiss for one moment to breathe, and then Lettuce wrapped her arms around Pudding and pulled her closer. Their eyes lingered on each other for a moment, and then their lips met again. Pudding wrapped her arms around Lettuce's neck to deepen the already passionate kiss. Lettuce licked Pudding's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Pudding opened her mouth slightly, and Lettuce's tongue entered and explored her mouth. Not a single inch was left untouched. Pudding nibbled on Lettuce's bottom lip, and Lettuce moaned softly. One of Lettuce's hands began to travel lower and rub Pudding backside. Then slowly, she traveled down Pudding's thigh, then up her skirt. Lettuce lightly traced her finger across Pudding's panty line. When she reached Pudding's womanhood, she stopped briefly to pull Pudding's panties off. Then Lettuce gently lifted her up and laid her on the table. Lettuce unbuttoned her shirt and threw it to the floor. Her skirt and bra were soon to follow. Lettuce stripped down and crawled on top of the table, and namely, on top of Pudding.

Lettuce bent down and softly kissed Pudding's jawbone. She began to move downward, leaving a trail of light kisses down to her breasts. She licked and sucked on one while gently rubbing the other one in her hand. Lettuce felt Pudding's nipple harden underneath her tongue. Lettuce kissed it one final time, and then began to move downward again.

Lettuce reached Pudding's womanhood again. Lettuce pushed her legs apart gently and bent down a little. Her mouth was almost touching it. Pudding could feel her soft breath against her, and she shuddered lightly in pleasure. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Lettuce put her mouth to Pudding and licked her most sensitive area. Pudding moaned, and Lettuce began to lick and suck a little harder. Pudding's back arched and she moaned louder. Lettuce began to lick inside of her, and her hand began to slide up her thigh. Pudding moaned and grunted Lettuce's name as Lettuce inserted two fingers inside of her. Lettuce moved them in and out, and Pudding came. Lettuce began to lick up the sweet liquid, and soon Pudding had been licked clean. Lettuce moved back up to Pudding's face, and they kissed passionately. Lettuce wrapped her arms around Pudding. Pudding moved one of her hands down, and put one of her fingers on Lettuce's sensitive spot. She began to rub around it, and Lettuce moaned into her mouth.

Pudding moved her hand down and traced around Lettuce's entrance with her finger. Lettuce began to shake lightly from pleasure, and her hands gripped Pudding a little bit tighter. Pudding moved her fingers inside of Lettuce, and she groaned into Pudding's ear. Pudding could feel her wetness. Pudding circled her fingers around Lettuce's inside, and a sweet smelling liquid emerged from Lettuce. Pudding removed her fingers from Lettuce, and brought them up to her mouth. Pudding licked it off her fingers. Lettuce sat up, and they could feel their intimate areas rubbing together. They both groaned softly, and Lettuce began to move against her. She began to go faster, and her breasts bounced in rhythm. Their sensitive areas were rubbing together, and they were both moaning in pleasure. They both came again, and Lettuce stopped. They were both breathing deeply, and were covered in a thin layer of sweat. Their cum had gathered in small pools on the table, and with her remaining energy, Pudding managed to smile seductively at Lettuce. Lettuce stepped of the table, and Pudding soon followed. They gathered their clothes and dressed quickly. Pudding grabbed her bag, and the two walked out into the night. They walked home together.

Pudding walked into her house. She unpacked her bag, and noticed something when she got to the bottom-

-She still had Lettuce's sweater.

**I hope you enjoyed it! It was my first fanfiction, so please leave me some advice on how I can improve. Try not to be TOO mean though.**

**-Ichigo1776**


End file.
